Concept Album Cinematic Universe
The Concept Album Cinematic Universe is a series of stop-motion movies written by Jackson Kelley based on his favorite albums. Phase 1: The Beginnings Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (2018) After a local band (Jackson Kelley, Nick Stone, Payton Frisch, Landon Weaver) leaves their hometown of Heartland for Hollywood, Mr. Mustard steals their magical instruments from the town hall to help a band called the F.V.B. Now the band must return home to defeat Mr. Mustard and the F.V.B. Tommy (2019) When an incident at home makes young Tommy Walker (Jackson Kelley) blind and deaf, his childhood is rough. When Tommy grows up, he becomes a pinball legend. His parents realize that Tommy can see again. Then Tommy begins a religious movement and a holiday camp. The Starman (2019) After Ziggy Stardust (Jackson Kelley) is assassinated, he is recreated by Gorba (Payton Frisch). After picking up a floundering garage band on Mars, he lands in a kid's (Nick Stone) yard, After having some fun, Ziggy becomes a huge rockstar, and ignores everybody. The Dark Side of the Moon (2020) Roger (Jackson Kelley) is an average guy with an average life. His only thing unaverage is that he keeps having odd dreams. On spring break, his dreams come to life. Now Roger and his friends Nick (Nick Stone), Dave (Payton Frisch) and Richard (Landon Weaver) have to find out why his dreams are coming to life. Wish You Were Here (2020) After his friend (Payton Frisch) commits suicide as a child, a struggling musician (Jackson Kelley) has to deal with it in his adult years, while a music executive (Nick Stone) tries to manipulate him. Animals (2021) Based on George Orwell's literary classic Animal Farm, the film follows a group of animals who are run by a maniacal pig named Napoleon (Jackson Kelley) The Wall (2021) A rockstar (Jackson Kelley) goes mad, and builds a metaphorical wall around himself. The Final Cut (2021) The story is told from the teacher from The Wall (Nick Stone as an adult, and Jackson Kelley as his younger counterpart), and his war days. Gorillaz (2022) 2-D, Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle are best friends who make music together. Throughout their musical career, they will go on all kinds of adventures. Phase 2: Things Change Ed Hunter (2022) A teenage whiz kid (Jackson Kelley) morphs into a hideous monster after a freak accident, and goes on a killing spree through different realms, while an FBI agent (Colby Aman) attempts to hunt him down. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (2023) When Tom Wilson (Jackson Kelley) and his wife Claire are separated by a gunfight, he goes to hell only to realize Claire is alive. The devil (Landon Weaver) tells him he can be with her again if he brings her the souls of a thousand evil people. Tom reluctantly agrees, and goes on a killing spree. Take off Your Pants and Jacket (2023) In the style of Love, Actually, the film focuses on several different storylines focusing on the Hoppus family. After their teenage son Trevor gets a girlfriend, tales spin revolving around his family and friends' love life and obstacles. American Idiot (2023) Jesus of Suburbia (Jackson Kelley) runs away from home, and befriends St. Jimmy, a drug addicted punk, and begins an adventure. The Black Parade (2024) A man (Jackson Kelley) explores the land of the dead, encountering people from his past, like his deceased wife. 21st Century Breakdown (2024) Christian and Gloria are an average American couple living in Detroit, facing off against the world's problems. The Fabulous Killjoys (2025) A group of rebels (Jackson Kelley, Landon Weaver, Tyler Mejia, Payton Frisch) face off against an evil executive (Nick Stone) and his minions. Save Rock and Roll (2025) The Defenders of the Faith are kidnapped and separated, where they suffer through adventures. Ed Hunter 2: Legacy of the Beast (2025) Eddie (Jackson Kelley) teams up with a new ally, The Clairvoyant, to stop Satan (Gage Pearson) from getting his revenge on Eddie. Death of a Bachelor (2026) After Brendan (Jackson Kelley) proposes to his girlfriend, he and his friends Ryan (Nick Stone), Spencer (Payton Frisch), and Brent (Landon Weaver) all have a giant bachelor party. However, Brendan wakes up all all alone in a hotel room, without his friends. He must make a journey across Las Vegas to locate them. Phase 3: The Ending Eddie and Vic (2026) When a dark force threatens the world, Eddie Raymond alone is not enough to handle it. It's time for him to team up with his rival that he lost a bet to, Vic Rattlehead, to stop this force. Discovery (2026) Interstellar band the Crescendolls get kidnapped by The Earl de Darkwood, leaving Shep, an astronaut, to rescue them. The Mystery of Benjamin Breeg (2027) After his grandmother dies, Arthur Breeg (Jackson Kelley) finds out about a long lost cousin of his, and he tries to uncover the mystery behind Benjamin Breeg. Drones (2027) Matt Henry, a former soldier, returns home after a war, finding out everyone important has left him. With no other choice, he joins the military and gets brainwashed to be a psycho killer. The Fabulous Killjoys 2 (2027) Several years after the deaths of the original Killjoys, The Girl returns to find that a new gang of Killjoys have taken over the Zones: the Ultra V's. While the girl struggles to find her purpose in the desert, a pair of pornodroids in Battery City plot their escape. Tensions rise, friends and rivals clash, and old enemies become allies until their fates intertwine in one final, thrilling conclusion. California Kids (2028) The film follows the California Kids, a street gang in Venice Beach, and the struggles between Jonas (Jackson Kelley) and his relationship with Summer, a surfer, being abused by her boyfriend, Brian. The Metalheads (2028) Eddie Raymond and Vic Rattlehead recruit Snaggletooth from Motorhead, Jack O. Lantern, Painkiller, and Murray to stop a new threat called Harpy from entering their lives. Songs from the Black Hole (2029) A sequel to California Kids, Jonas grows up, and becomes Captain of the spaceship Betsy II, with his new friends Wuan and Dondo, and Summer joins the ride as well. He begins a love triangle with Summer and the ship's cook, Maria. The Metalheads: Battle Royale (2029) Eddie, Vic, Snaggletooth, Jack, Painkiller, and Murray all get trapped inside a maze to fight all other metal mascots, being controlled by The Battle Master. The Concept War (2030) Satan teams up with Sun, Moon, and Korse to take over the world, leaving Eddie and the Clairvoyant to team up with The Gorillaz, going on a journey through Hell, resurrecting the previous deceased heroes. Production The Concept Album Cinematic Universe was intended to be live action, but after the entire cast of Ed Hunter ditched the table read, Kelley decided to give up on live action and turn to animation. Kelley said that it was a blessing because he could do whatever the hell he wanted, because it was all himself. The beginning of the series originally had six films, which were The Dark Side of the Moon, The Starman, The Wall, The Black Parade, and The Fabulous Killjoys and its sequel. The Fabulous Killjoys 2 was scrapped for a long time, replaced by Tommy. Then, the next day, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge was added. Originally, Tommy was set in between The Wall and Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, however, when Kelley listened to the full album and found out it took place in the 1920s, that's where Tommy became the first film in the Universe. The Starman was planned before the Concept Album Cinematic Universe was even idealized. Kelley imagined it in his eighth grade math class, already fascinated with the album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust as a whole. The film was originally going to be a big budget Hollywood production, with a government official chasing down Ziggy Stardust. That idea was scrapped, and Kelley used the basis of the song "Five Years" as the basis. People clamored for a Dark Side of the Moon movie. Director Jackson Kelley decided to make one, and started work on the screenplay. However, there was a big writer's block in the studio. In an interview, after revealing the American Idiot and Hotel California projects, Kelley announced that The Starman's script was finished, and he was putting more focus on The Dark Side of the Moon and The Fabulous Killjoys. In January of 2019, the script was finally completed, and the cast was announced. The four main characters are named after the members of Pink Floyd (Roger Waters, David Gilmour, Nick Mason, Richard Wright). Hotel California was scrapped, in favor of a Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band movie. Kelley read about the original film, and how it was critically panned. He said, "I want to make that much better." And he did, with Sgt. Pepper reaching a 87% on Rotten Tomatoes. When the making of Wish You Were Here commenced, Jackson Kelley thought of the times in high school when he was made fun of for liking Pink Floyd. He said, "Well, I once got a DM that said 'Fuck you. Pink Floyd is trash', and I just ignored it." He stated the film would follow the themes of the album, with a satire of the music industry, and stated, "My film, Wish You Were Here, is going to be a film that is part friend meets friend in the afterlife, and part taking a dump on modern music.", with the characters of Jonathan Grayson being the archetype of the struggling indie musician making a major label debut, Wayne Hawkins being the boss who wants the band or artist to sell out, and Bobby Jones being the washed up star from the boss' ridiculous schemes. All the films take place in Kelley's favorite state, California, with the exceptions being Tommy (set in Minnesota) and Animals (set in Britain). The cities featured in California include three fictional towns, Griffin Valley in The Starman, Battery City in The Fabulous Killjoys, and Suburbia in American Idiot.. The others include Orange County (The Dark Side of the Moon), San Francisco (Hotel California), San Jose (Wish You Were Here), Los Angeles (The Wall and The Final Cut), San Diego (Gorillaz), Sacramento (The Ed Hunter films), Fresno (Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge), Oakland (The Black Parade), and Venice Beach (California Kids). In late April 2019, Jackson Kelley gave Eddie Raymond his own Instagram page, and announced a film known as Discovery, focusing on the Daft Punk album of the same name. The film, which was previously announced to be cancelled, is the first film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe to feature a female protagonist. In late May 2019, Jackson Kelley stated it was possible if the world was restored with another dimension introduced, with the possibility of the Concept Album Multiverse. However, this idea was scrapped. The films mix different genres alltogether, such as action and adventure, romantic comedy, horror, science fiction, mystery, teen comedy, drama, and superhero. TV Shows The Universe has expanded to TV, with three series based on some movies, plus one TV Movie as a crossover between Ed Hunter and Gorillaz. The Eddie Chronicles The show focuses on Eddie, and his travelling to fun places. G-Bitez The show focuses on the misadventures of The Gorillaz. El Diablo A crossover between Ed Hunter and Gorillaz, this TV movie finds Murdoc travelling into the real world to retrieve pieces of his bass guitar. Tales of the Iron Maiden This show focuses on Eddie and more crazy adventures, with Iron Maiden songs as the basis. The Genius Hits the Road Based on the concept album by Ray Charles, the film focuses on Jackson Kelley as he travels across the United States alone in an RV. Full Story The adventures began in 1921, after the war. Captain Walker went missing and was presumed dead, so his wife, Nora, remarried to a man named Jacob Hobbs. However, Captain Walker did not die, because he came home to see his wife cheating on him. Nora and Jacob murdered the Captain, witnessed by their three year old son, Tommy. His parents made him deaf, dumb, and blind. He goes on a journey of self discovery, and later becomes a pinball master. When he regains his senses, he begins a holiday camp, which turns into a riot, killing his parents. All is not well, because by the time Tommy ages, in 1967, the world will end. To stop this, all the way on Planet Stardust, lived an inventor named Gorba, who looked up to the Prince of Stardust, Ziggy. Ziggy got shot, so Gorba recreated him. He crash landed on planet Earth, taking along a ragtag band called The Spiders from Mars. Taken in by a boy named Noah, Ziggy began to create music to stop the Earth's end. His ego got in the way, and he was jailed. His music did save the world, but Ziggy is not satisfied, and hangs himself. Meanwhile, in Orange County, four friends named Roger, Dave, Nick, and Richard were planning a vacation together. One of Roger's crazy dreams was one that almost predicted the future. The plane they were on crashed, and they went on a huge journey through the realms of Roger's mind. Eventually, the mastermind who was behind it was a being called Eclipse, who killed the four. Roger floated through space, landing in the dumpster of Hawkins Records. Meanwhile, in San Jose, two best friends, Jonathan Grayson and Bobby Jones, were diehard fans of Pink Floyd. Bobby was bullied constantly, and he committed suicide. Years later, Jonathan is a failing musician, manipulated by his boss, Wayne Hawkins. Jonathan visits Bobby's grave, and is taken through Bobby's dead life. It is revealed Wayne Hawkins was the bully who caused Bobby's death. Jonathan kills him. Elsewhere, in Britain, there was a drunk farmer named Mr. Jones, who constantly forgot to take care of his animals. The animals were sick of his irresponsibility, and chased him off the farm. One of the pigs, Napoleon, chases a former leader named Snowball off the farm, and forces the animals into a tyrannical dicatorship. Back to California, in Los Angeles, there is a rockstar named Pink, who is traumatized by events from his childhood, such as his father's death and his teachers berating him. His tour life is much better, except for the fact his wife is cheating on him. Pink builds a metaphorical wall around himself. However, it is a huge mistake. Eventually, Pink tears down the wall and goes into journalism. His first journalism assignment is interviewing his old teacher, John Barrett. Barrett was a war veteran, serving in World War I. He had a tough war life, as his best friend, Bradshaw, was killed in action. He returned home, but couldn't get a grasp on reality, affecting his social life. He builds his own wall, and he breaks free. In San Diego, Satanist daredevil Murdoc Niccals crashes into Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, damaging Stuart Pot's left eye. A similar incident knocks out his other eye. Murdoc renames him 2-D. Russel Hobbs joins the group shortly after, and after Murdoc is caught getting a blowjob from 2-D's girlfriend, the group recieves a guitarist going by the moniker Noodle. They go on several crazy adventures, including a windmill crash, an attack on Plastic Beach, and Murdoc's incarceration. Eddie Raymond was a teenage whiz-kid, with a loving for British heavy metal band Iron Maiden. One day, he wandered onto a nuclear test site, and getting severely deformed, eventually escaping, and killing everyone he knew and loved. FBI Agent Jason Wright was asked to get on the case, but Eddie eventually killed him and his team. Cancelled projects The Amory Wars Saga was rumored, but that was cancelled early on because it required too much special effect. It eventually became its own saga. Radio K.A.O.S. by Roger Waters was planned, but it was shelved. A planned adaptation for Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds was planned, but Kelley turned it down. Ayreon's albums were planned, and even storyboarded, but it was scrapped. Sgt. Pepper by the Beatles was also planned, but after Kelley read the reviews of the original film, saying he makes reboots of the albums that were made into movies, he scrapped it. Dream Theater's Metropolis was planned. Genesis' The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway was planned as well. More The Who albums, like Quadrophenia and Who's Next was planned, and then got scrapped due to Tommy's mixed reviews. Reception The films have gotten generally positive reviews. Recurring cast members The Concept Album Cinematic Universe is mostly consisted of Jackson Kelley and his friends. Category:Films